Squid Girl and Eiko Crazy Saga Episode 1
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Squid Girl finds out Eiko has a routine of staying up late. She even plays video games all night, even though she told Squid Girl not to. Then, the next day, Eiko goes to work. But Squid Girl has other things in mind than just the Lemon Beach House.


It was a cold rainy morning in Eiko's house. Eiko was upstairs in the attic, sitting in a lounge chair, relaxing and watching funny videos on her computer, while wearing headphones. Squid Girl, however was downstairs sleeping in her room. Eiko's pet cat came rushing by her side, exhaulting himself to 'ruler' over her computer, and demanding attention.

"Aww, you're sweet Miss Mittens but I've gotta write some more good reviews for the Lemon Beach House" said Eiko, lifting her cat off of her laptop and placing her on the floor. Miss Mittens scampered about, and after seeing a mouse, she quickly darted directly across the cord that was connected to Eiko's headphones, removing them from the computer, enabling everyone in the house to hear her loud videos and her top secret skype chats with her girlfriends. Eiko did not seem to initially notice that her headphones were not plugged in. Thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully for Eiko's sake, only Squid Girl was awoken. And boy, was she awoken. Squid Girl raced upstairs in a hustle, and demanded to know what was going on.

"Eiko, what the gill are you doing? You always tell me not to stay up all night playing video games" said Squid Girl. Eiko was stunned.

"Yeah, news flash, I'm a big girl, that gives me a license to act like you. And I have a better question, how did you get up here?" asked Eiko.

"Playing 'What Does the Fox Say' at full blast without any headphones is most inconsiderate, Eiko" yelled Squid Girl at the top of her voice. Eiko now realized that her headphones had been disconnected because of a most mischevious Miss Mittens.

"I'm sorry Squid Girl, Miss Mittens disconnected my headphones, I actually really was wearing them, you have to believe me" said Eiko.

Squid Girl blushed.

"I'm sorry too, Eiko" said Squid Girl, kicking a beach ball on the floor. "You know, you DO have to go to work tomorrow" she added. Eiko glanced at Squid Girl, smirking, with a somewhat sly expression, that she sometimes got, usually when she had what she thought to be a fun idea.

"All work and no play makes Eiko a lame-oh! I think we ought to break the rules just this once, and stay up all night playing video games" suggested Eiko. Squid Girl's eyes widened, twitching a little in disbelief.

"You've gotta be squidding me, you're gilly serious?" asked Squid Girl.

"I don't normally do fish talk, but yes, I'm gillly serious, Squidillini! Squidillini is your new Italian name by the way!" replied Eiko.

"Squidellini, I love that! Oh, Eiko, you make me so happy" said Squid Girl, extending her arms for a hug. Eiko hugged Squid Girl.

"I know I do, Squid Girl. I care about you a lot" said Eiko.

"I knew you always did, I never doubted that for a second. Let's break out the herbal teas and sushi sandwiches!" said Squid Girl.

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Eiko. Eiko was still typing at her computer.

"What are you doing, Eiko?" asked Squid Girl in an inquisitive tone.

"I'm taking a quiz to see what two anime characters we are. We're Goku and Bulma, wow!" replied Eiko with a disturbed expression.

Later that morning:

Squid Girl had something she felt was important, something that needed to be discussed.

"I wanna tell you something Eiko. I was shouting at this girl in a mirror today, who looked a lot like me. It really ticked me off!" said Squid Girl.

"Why?" asked Eiko.

"She ate a whole plate of shrimp without letting me have so much as a nibble. I wanted that shrimp so badly I could almost taste it when I watched her devour it" said Squid Girl.

"That girl was what would be known as your reflection, Squid Girl. And you can't argue with echos either. You're really a basket case aren't you?" said Eiko.

Later...

2:00 AM Eiko's house

Squid Girl and Eiko were playing Street Fighter against each other. Eiko had made a bet that Squid Girl would not be able to defeat her in a match if she used her tentacles to push the buttons on the control pad. But sure enough, Squid Girl was kicking major A.

"How in the hell do you do that? That is really funny, you know" said Eiko, as she lost the match.

"Don't make fun of me or I'll be forced to use the finishing move on you!" said Squid Girl.

"The finishing move? Let me guess, you lift me up with your tentacles and throw me in the air?" asked Eiko.

"Yeah!" said Squid Girl, in a cute but angry tone.

"That actually sounds fun," said Eiko. Squid Girl wrapped her tentacles around Eiko's waist.

"Heh, that tickles," said Eiko.

"Not for long, sucker!" said Squid Girl, using her tentacle might to toss Eiko up in the air. Eiko landed on her soft lavish sofa.  
>"Ah, Squiddoh. It never ceases to amaze me how silly you are. And yet there's this huge part of me that really respects that" said Eiko.<p>

"It never ceases to amaze you how gilly I am?" asked Squid Girl. Eiko laughed.

"No, how SILLY you are, not gilly, you silly. I think we should try as hard as possible to wake up Chizaru," suggested Eiko. Squid Girl grinned.

"I've had enough caffeine to drown a moon horse. Waking up your sister should be easy as apple pie. Let's have a pillow fight" said Squid Girl.

"Nah, pillow fights are cliche as hell. Be it road rage, UFO crashes, people in parachutes landing in ice cream parlors, pretty much anything else you can think of is more enigmatic than a pretentious pillow fight" said Eiko, in a sarcastic, sly, and deceptively playful tone.

"You gilly think so?" asked Squid Girl, picking up a pillow on the couch. "Cuz you forget that my pillow is one of Darth Vader's stormtroopers parachuting from a crashing UFO right onto your head" she added, thwacking Eiko with a pillow.

"Hey, you, cut that out you little dickens. My pillow happens to be a Jedi Knight that will defeat your lousy robot DB Cooper wannabe" said Eiko, laughing.

Finally, the sun came up.

"Wow, Chizaru must be dead. She didn't wake up at all" said Squid Girl.

"If I know Chizaru, she could sleep through a buttered popcorn and reindeer puppy raining apocalypse. Anyway, Squiddie, you and me need to get to the Lemon Beach House as soon as possible" said Eiko.

"I don't wanna go to the Lemon Beach House today," said Squid Girl, folding her arms in discontentment.

"Aww, why not? Sanae Nagatsuki will be there" said Eiko.

"Sanae thinks I taste like fried chicken. How am I supposed to deal with that?" asked Squid Girl.

"I think you love Sanae!" said Eiko, in a teasing manner.

"I do not! My heart belongs to shrimp and shrimp only. And maybe some lemon sauce" said Squid Girl.

"I probably shouldn't tell her the truth about that shrimp costume incident, or Sanae's vore tendencies" Eiko muttered to herself under her breath. Eiko hopped in the shower.  
>"I'm gonna bathe in coca-cola and mentos while you take your shower, you jerk!" said Squid Girl.<p>

"You do that, then" said Eiko, who wasn't paying much attention to the words of her arguably unstable companion. When she was done showering, she walked into the room, wearing a towel.

"SQUID GIRL, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" yelled Eiko. A soda apopalypse had occured. Get it? A soda popalypse? Never mind.

That day, at the Lemon Beach House:

to be continued as soon as freaking possible!


End file.
